A War Is Coming
by BlueGemini
Summary: Lucy is ignored and kicked off of Team Natsu, which makes her want to leave the guild. After some time, she visits and she's much stronger than before and completely different. But she also comes with a warning. Sorry if the summary is bad. This is my first fanfic. There may be some slight swearing, don't know. If you don't like it, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

At some point of the story I got lazy and stopped describing people.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Fairy Tail.

_Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... like them, this place is an eternal mystery... a never ending adventure!_

Lucy's POV:

I was laying on my bed in my rented room staring at my pink Fairy Tail mark thinking if I should get up or not. _It doesn't really matter if I go to Fairy Tail today, they won't notice I'm there_ I thought. _But today might be different! Someone might actually say hi to you _I thought glumly. I was wearing my usual outfit of a blue and white Heart Kruz shirt that went with a short _short_ blue skirt. Then I had on my brown belt with my whip, courtesy of Virgo, and my celestial spirit keys, and knee high dark brown boots.

_Sigh_. It's been three months seen Lisanna came back with us from Edolas to Earthland and they're still drinking their hearts celebrating her return. _Okay, we get it, she came back, yay_ I thought sourly.

Of course, I can't say that I'm not happy she came back. _I just wish things would go back to how things were before she was here. _I sighed again. People here in Fairy Tail don't even notice that I'm there anymore. But I can always keep trying! So in the end I got up and headed to my once welcoming guild ,Fairy Tail.

Standing in front of the two large wooden doors, I started thinking happy thoughts. Once done I opened the two wooden doors.

"HI EVERYBODY!", I yelled loudly. But of course, the same reaction I had been getting for the last two months, was nothing. I sighed and went towards the bar hoping Mira would at least smile and say welcome like she used to do. But of course, the same as everyone else, I got nothing.

"Mira, can I have a soda?", I asked(I don't know if sodas or any other drinks we have here actually exist in Fairy Tail, but in this fanfic they do). She continued chatting with Macao and Wakaba as if I wasn't there. "MIRA!", I called out hoping to get her attention. She finally looked at me, but with a cold glare and asked with a venomous tone "What?!"

I was shocked to hear her say that to me, since I used to socialize with her just like she was socializing with Wakaba and Macao. _I __guess people change quickly._ But I didn't show it on my face and instead put on a forced smile. "Can I have a soda please?", I asked quietly. She quickly picked it up, tossed it towards me, and went back to her conversation.

**Time Skip: 10 minutes**

I had gotten through about three sodas and going onto my fourth when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked around to see Natsu looking at the ground. He was wearing his normal outfit of a black vest and black (the thing around his waist) both trimmed orange, black sandals, white knee length pants, a brown belt, and the scarf that his adopted father, Igneel, gave him, and his red Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder.

Behind him was Gray, wearing black pants, his silver necklace, no shirt, and his dark blue Fairy Tail mark on his right chest. Next to him was Erza, wearing her standard armor and her dark blue Fairy Tail mark slightly hidden on her upper left arm.

And then there was also Lisanna behind all of them, wearing a simple yellow t-shirt with short short _short _blue jean shorts and blue sandals.

What I failed to notice at the time was the guilty faces they had as they were standing there since I was too happy. "What's up guys?", I asked. Since Natsu wasn't saying anything, I looked at Erza. "We were all wondering if ,um, you could get off the team since we wanted Lisanna to be on ours and wanted to keep the group small...", she said.

For a few seconds I felt like I couldn't hear anything but muffled voices. Then I replied trying to look and sound as happy as possible when in reality I was crushed "Sure, of course, I don't mind. I'll just go on a few solo missions for a while..." Everyone immediately brightened up, except for Lisanna for some reason. "Thank you so much Lucy!" they all said in unison, then they all walked off since they had already decided on a mission.

While they walked, Lucy was the only one that saw Lisanna mouthing 'I'm sorry' to her.

**Time Skip: 30 minutes**

I was still sitting at the same spot at the bar thinking about what I should do. Now it seemed like I really was a nobody with me being a ex-Team Natsu member. Then I got up slowly and went up to Master Makarov's office. I stopped in front of the door thinking about what I was about to do and then knocked on the door twice.

"Come in" the voice on the other side said. Soon after I entered and walked up to the Master. He looked up noticing something was wrong. "What's wrong my child?", he asked.

I then said the words I thought I would never say till I died.

"I'd like to leave the guild Master."

Makarov: "WHAT?! But why?!"

Lucy: "Well... I want to go and train by myself for a while, maybe a year, if that's okay with you, of course."

Makarov: "It's fine with me since it is your choice, all you have to do is wipe away your guild mark. I hope you come back yo us soon!"

Lucy: "Okay, by Ma- Makarov..."

Makarov: "Goodbye Lucy..." after she closed the door, the Master started to cry softly and wondering what could have made Lucy want to leave so suddenly.

Lucy's POV:

As I walked down the stairs, I put my hands in my pockets so no one would be able to see the missing guild mark. I walked slowly through the crowd avoiding flying chairs and beer bottles. While looking at their faces I had sentimental thoughts about having good times with all of them. After what felt like hours but was only minutes I reached the exit and looked back. _It'll be a long time till I see this place again._ I sighed again and left the guild with my hand up showing the Fairy Tail sign and silently crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I was really busy with school so I never got the chance to post this chapter. Sorry if it is really short. I hope you enjoy it!

_Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... like them, this place is an eternal mystery... a never ending adventure!_

In the last chapter:

_Lucy's POV:_

_As I walked down the stairs, I put my hands in my pockets so no one would be able to see the missing guild mark. I walked slowly through the crowd avoiding flying chairs and beer bottles. While looking at their faces I had sentimental thoughts about having good times with all of them. After what felt like hours but was only minutes I reached the exit and looked back. It'll be a long time till I see this place again. I sighed again and left the guild with my hand up showing the Fairy Tail sign and silently crying._

**One Week Later**

Natsu's POV:

Coming back from our last mission was great! Also since we succeeded in capturing the bandit that was terrorizing the town. Even if we did destroy a church... and a few houses... and maybe destroyed a fifth of the village... and didn't get any money from it.

But the thing that I was most excited about was returning to Fairy Tail. It had been a whole week since I had Mirajane's food or had a fight with Elfman!

The rest of my group was chatting about how the mission went and what we should do after we return to the guild. I was walking ahead of them walking as fast as I could to get to the guild.

Then I came to stop in front of the large doors with the rest of the team far behind and opened the doors very fast and loudly.

"HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE BACK!"

Nobody's POV:

"Welcome back!" the whole guild yelled. The rest of the team showed up shortly afterward and were greeted again. They talked to everybody for a while except for Natsu, who was looking for the head of a certain blond mage.

Since she was nowhere to be seen, he talked to Mirajane.

Natsu: "Hey Mirajane?"

Mirajane: "Yes Natsu?"

Natsu: "Have you seen Lucy recently? I can't find her."

Mirajane: "Hmmmmm... I might have seen her a few days ago... I don't really remember to tell you the truth."

?: "You kids still haven't noticed?"

Natsu and basically everyone in the guild looked towards the counter to see Master Makarov sitting on the edge drinking a bunch of beer, again.

Natsu: "What do you mean? What didn't we notice?" his voice filled with curiosity and worry.

Makarov: "Lucy's been gone for about a week. She decided to part ways with this guild for a while. She's no longer a member of Fairy Tail."

Natsu and everyone else was stunned. They couldn't believe their ears.

Natsu: "She wouldn't have done that. She loves this guild too much. What would make her want to do something like that?" he asked trying to prove what their master said was a lie.

Makarov: "Well, being ignored by all of you was a large part of it. She wasn't having any fun here. And the part that was the last straw for her was to be taken off of your little group."

Natsu and the others were stunned again for the second time. They hadn't really meant to ignore her of course. They just didn't really think about it a lot. They were totally distracted by Lisanna's return that they hadn't realized they had been ignoring their newest member.

Natsu: "Well, shouldn't we go find her and bring her back? She's supposed to be a part of Fairy Tail, right?" asked after recovering from the shock.

Makarov: "First of all, she's probably long gone now, and second of all, it was her choice, it's not like she was forced to leave. None of you will go looking for her at all under any circumstance, okay?"

Natsu and the others couldn't do anything about that except for think about what they could have done differently so that Lucy could have still been there. And Happy started to cry realizing what that meant.

They would probably never see Lucy again.

**2 years later**

On the outside, the guild didn't look much different. It had the same colors, the same sign, everything was basically the same, except for the new paint job. On the inside though, it was very different.

The guild would sometimes go into a depressed silence whenever someone mentioned Lucy and then return to its normal cheerfulness. The only one that wasn't as happy as the others was Natsu. He would leave the guild whenever someone mentioned Lucy and stay out there for a couple hours and come back in acting normal.

An then on this specific day, to them, something amazing happened.

Erza: "Hey Natsu, do you want to go on a mission?"

Natsu: "Not really, no, maybe some other time."

Erza: "You should really come with us, it will be fun!"

Natsu: "No thanks."

Erza: 'sigh' "Okay then, I'll see you later then."

Natsu went back to eating again. He had been doing that for a while now, saying no to requests for going on missions. He only went on missions when he needed food money for him and Happy. Happy hanged around with Carla these days since he was "lovestruck" as they would say.

Whenever he went on a mission with his friends, it would remind him too much of the missions he went on with Lucy. Always chasing them, trying to help. And always standing up to help them when they needed her most, even if she was really scared.

Natsu: 'sigh' 'Stop thinking such depressing thoughts idiot.' he thought.

It was at that moment the doors to the guild opened. Everyone looked towards to the door to see who it was. No one could see the figure though since that person was wearing a cloak covering her whole body and face.

?: "Is your master here?"

Macao: "Yeah, he's in the office upstairs. Do you need him for something?"

?: "I have a message to deliver to him, if you don't mind, of course?"

It was at this point that Natsu started to pay attention since the woman wasn't from the guild. He looked up to see the figure in a long black cloak with a hood and was wearing black and silver combat boots. The person's face was covered by the hood so he couldn't tell who it was. When he smelled her scent, he froze.

Natsu: 'This scent... it couldn't be...'

Happy: "Something wrong Natsu?"

Natsu slowly stood up and stared at the figure in the cloak. 'It couldn't be-'

Natsu: "Lucy?"

Everyone looked at Natsu in surprise. Then when they made to connection between his words and what he was looking at, realization dawned on them.

Macao: "Is that you Lucy?"

Lucy: She smirked. "I guess it would be hard to trick that nose of yours, huh, Salamander?"


End file.
